Álbum de Recuerdos
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Todas esas memorias que representaban calidez para el chico, las cuales se habían esfumado de su vida poco a poco.


**Álbum de Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>Recordaba que cuando era pequeño disfrutaba mucho sus cumpleaños, y es que siempre estaba acompañado de toda su familia; su padre, su madre, sus hermanos... Compraban pastel, regalos, adornaban toda la mansión Nightray, invitaban a demasiada pero así increíblemente demasiada gente. Como aún era un niño sólo saludaba de manera cordial como le habían enseñado sus padres, además de mantener un porte serio pero amable ante todos esos nobles.<p>

En su mente también se hacían lugar los momentos que compartía con sus queridos hermanos mayores, los cuales le sonreían y lo complacían; claro que nunca faltaba alguno que intentase hacerle una broma. Él siempre estaba alegre cuando recibía tanta atención de todas las personas que quería y apreciaba, demostrándolo cuando los abrazaba y les agradecía.

Luego llegaron Vincent y Gilbert, quienes se habían convertido en parte de la familia, dejando de lado el hecho de que fuesen adoptados. Elliot disfrutaba con ellos, además de que ambos jugaban con él y lo protegían de cualquier peligro; muy sobreprotectores puesto que si se raspaba la rodilla se preocupaban, pero aunque le doliese se mantenía al margen, aguantando las ganas de llorar para que sus queridos hermanastros no se angustiaran más de lo necesario.

Se acordó de aquella vez en que, por alguna razón, terminó con la cabeza estampada en el pastel; tenía todo el rostro lleno de ese dulce melado, el cual le adornaba como si él fuese la torta. Se enojó, claro que sí, pero Vincent y Gilbert se encargaron de hacerlo sonreír, lamiendo ambas mejillas de manera cariñosa mientras empezaban a quitarle la crema con los dedos... Aunque le llenaron la nariz ahora que se ponía a recordar.

_Eran buenos momentos que podía disfrutar en compañía de su familia, amigos y compañeros, sonriendo para todos mientras le felicitaban._

Por alguna razón los siguientes cumpleaños se volvieron más tensos... No sentía esa calidad que sus hermanos le solían dar, claro, Vincent y Gilbert seguían iguales. Al principio no comprendía nada, pero unos años después supo la razón de todo aquello, y es que... Ni siquiera se lo esperaba.

_Los días se transformaron en un gran martirio, pero su sonrisa se mantenía intacta gracias a esos dos que eran sus hermanastros._

Recibía regalos por parte de nobles y de su familia, pero ya nada era lo mismo. Sentía el peor ambiente del mundo en su casa, y eso lo ponía de mal ánimo... Por lo que se iba a jugar solo con su espada, procurando no molestar a nadie con su presencia mientras se esforzaba por ser un gran caballero. Varias veces se perdía en los grandes jardines, buscando tal vez esa alegría que ya no tenía, la cual sólo aparecía cuando Vincent o Gilbert lo animaban.

Sus hermanos murieron y ya nada era lo mismo... Ni siquiera su cumpleaños era celebrado; todo aquello que caracterizaba a la familia Nightray estaba acabando lentamente, desaparecían junto a la gloria de la misma.

_Ellos se habían llevado la felicidad de manera tan egoísta._

En la actualidad ya no tenía muchas personas con las cuales compartir... Pero tampoco es como si estuviese solo.

Escuchó un llamado en la puerta, por lo que se dirigió hasta ella luego de cerrar el álbum de recuerdos que atesoraba con su alma. Al llegar a la sala de estar de la mansión observó la presencia de su sirviente Leo, el cual siempre estaba a su lado, acompañado por Oz, Vincent, Gilbert, Alice y Ada... Por alguna razón quiso matarlo en ese mismo instante; ¿por qué traía a toda esa gente a su casa?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Elliot —comentó el pelinegro Nightray sonriendo con ligereza y acercándose a él para revolverle el cabello.

Por un instante los ojos del aludido se abrieron de par en par, pero luego los entrecerró acordándose de aquella calidez cuando sintió la caricia del que era su hermano, aunque no fuese de sangre.

—¡Felicitaciones, Elliot! —escuchó gritaba el rubio Bezarius mientras se lanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo, tirándolo en el suelo.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero tras Oz vino Alice, causando que se diese un golpe en la cabeza con el suelo.

—¡Ustedes! —alegó con mucho enojo.

Iba a agregar algo más, sin embargo Leo le dio con algo para que no se atreviese a arruinar el momento. Alzó la vista encontrándose con un regalo, logrando levantarse puesto que Oz y Alice se habían levantado a pedido de Ada, quien se disculpó apenada. Tomó la caja, la cual estaba forrada con papel y tenía un lazo.

—Eso es de parte de Leo, nuestros regalos están en el carruaje... Una de las sirvientas fue a buscarlos —comentó Vincent con una sonrisa.

Elliot los observó a todos, quienes le miraban con cariño y ternura; eran su familia, aunque no compartiesen lazos de sangre, para él siempre serían las personas que más querría. Todos le sonreían y le felicitaban, le llenaban de regalos mientras le transmitían esa calidez que tanto había anhelado todo ese tiempo... Estaba en casa nuevamente, sintiendo esos recuerdos vívidos volver.

_Esa hermosa sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, aquella que tenía años sin mostrar y que ahora lucía como cuando niño, iluminando el corazón de cada uno que compartiera con él ese momento._

* * *

><p>He de decir que lloré escribiendo esto, ¿razón?<p>

Les comento que Elliot Nightray es mi personaje masculino favorito de entre cualquier anime y manga que exista... Además de mi amor platónico.

Pandora Hearts es mi manga favorito, he de felicitar a Jun Mochizuki por dibujarlo.

No spoileo a aquellos que sólo han visto el anime, por eso no digo exactamente por qué lloré.


End file.
